amusement park,hot spring,hotels are madefor love
by Lifeless-Leaf
Summary: Erza finds out that Natsu might like Gray, so she decides to let them go to the hot spring, amusement park and to an expensive hotel to confirm it and what is Gray trying to do. Ps: There is also a little bit LokexLucy and also a little bit jellalxerza STORY IN ON HIATUS!
1. It al starts with a sleepover with Erza

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction of fairy tail. I am now at episode 77, so I think I know the character very well now and I hope you are going to like this story.**

**Summary:** I'm really bad at SUMMARRY's but I try to make something of it. Erza finds out that Natsu might like Gray, so she decides to let them go to the hot spring, amusement park and to an expensive hotel to confirm it and what is Gray trying to do.

As an extra, What will happen between Loke and Lucy.

**Dislaimer**: I do not own Fairy tail, If I did ,this is what you would be excepting.

**Warning**: This story contains boyxboy, if you don't like it, don't read it.

**Raiting**: Currently T, but it can change to M, I want your decision.

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 1: It al starts with a sleepover with Erza.**

It is four o'clock in the morning, when Natsu woke up of the rain that splattered against the window. With great difficulty he got up and felt he was on an unknown but familiar place. It was Lucy's room. Suddenly he remembered that he had a sleep over with Erza, Lucy and Gray. He realized that he is the one who slept on Lucy's bed instead of her. He stood up and sat on the bed, he looked around a bit to see where the others where sleeping. He saw Lucy and Erza sleeping next to each other and on the other side of the room was Gray sleeping without a blanket and only in his underpants.

"Why can't I remember anything, I haven't drink alcohol?": Though Natsu. He leaned forward and looked at Gray's exposed chest. He looked carefully and realized that Gray is quite muscular and that he looks really cute when he's sleeping. In his mind too cute that he almost wanted to hug Gray. Natsu suddenly realized what he was doing and looked directly to the other side of the room with a red blushing face.

"Natsu, what are you doing, why did I look so intently at that bastard and why the hell am I blushing, I just though that gray was cute and I almost hugged him. I hope so that no one has seen this.". Natsu stood up and looked around the room that was covered with feathers from yestersay's pillow fight.

At that time Erza was awakened by the sounds that Natsu was making. She looked at him with eager eyes. Natsu felt really uncomfortable when Erza looked at him. "Natsu? Are you hiding something from me? ": Asked Erza. Natsu looked at her with with his eyes wide open._ "How could she see. I can't tell her that I looked at Gray's upper body and that I wanted to hug him, that sounds all wrong, that makes me look like a pervert.". _Erza saw the troubled face of Natsu, so she decides not to trouble him with that question anymore and went back to sleep. Natsu also decided to forget what he did and went to sleep, althought he couldn't sleep and kept thinking why he looked so intently at Gray._ " I think I drinked alcohol yesterday and that's why I'm acting weird right know, I also have a headache and my stomach is on fire. It's always on fire, but this time it has an uncomfortable feeling. IT MUST BE THE ALCOHOL". _After an hour he finally was in a deep sleep.

It's ten o'clock in the morning and everyone was awake when they ate their breakfast on table. The rain had stopped and the air was cleared. Erza looked at Natsu, she already knew that something was Bothering him, but she had promised herself not to interfere. At that moment, Lucy began to laugh. "Hahaha!, This is the first time the three of you are not fighting during breakfast." Erza looked at Lucy with angry eyes. "Since when do I fight during breakfast." Luch was afraid to say that Erza always quarrel about that golden spoon with cat ears on it, but she stopped herself to say anything otherwise she would suffer. At that moment spilled Natsu some tea on Gray's pants, 'cause he was not paying attention. He was with his head in the clouds.

"You idiot! What are you doing"

When he heard Gray's voice he came by and saw what he did.

"Don't blame me, you stood in the way."

"You wanna go! Fire head."

"Sure! underpants."

Suddenly felt Natsu that feeling again in his stomach when he was close to Gray. His face began to turn red, so he turned around as quickly as possible away from Gray. " Oi Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" Asked Gray.

Erza saw Natsu blushing, and she got the feeling why. So Erza decided to grab Lucy by the arm and pulled her to the door. Before Erza opened the door she said she wanted to eat a cake and that she wished that Lucy went with her. A few seconds later the girls were gone and Gray and Natsu were alone in the room. Gray murmured a little When he said that now he must go and clean everything. When Gray looked at Natsu (still flipped state), he walked up to him and he put his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu, I don't know what you're doing, but I want to cl ... before Gray was done with talking, turned Natsu around and hugged Gray."

_" Sorry Gray, maybe you don't like it what I'm doing, but I have the feeling that I li.. no,what the heck am I saying, why am I hugging this bastard, but..._

_"Why can I only think of Gray, why am I so scared, I don't even know what to say when he's going to ask why I hugged him."_

"N-natsu? W-hat are you doing?": Asked Gray . At that moment realised Gray that Natsu was blushing and that he didn't want to look in his eyes.

"G-Gray... Please stay a little while like this, T-There's a bee on your back, so I'm trying to kill it": Said Natsu with his voice a little bit down._ Ahh! What am I saying! There's no way he's going to believe that._

Gray on the other hand really didn't know what Natsu was doing, only that he was blushing, so he hugged Natsu back and Natsu's head touched Gray's chest and that caused Natsu to blush even more. " Well, I hope you will kill the bee, you'll promise": Said Gray while laughing to the blushing Natsu.

Natsu felt the arms of Gray around him and he felt he was in paradise. He looked at Gray and said:"I-I promise."

"Hmm! Glad to hear that!": Answered Gray back while they keep hugging each other.

_"I can't deny it anymore, I love Gray, but does Gray loves me? I'm scared to ask! What should I do?"_

**ＸＸＸ****-****ＸＸＸ****-****ＸＸＸ**

Hope you liked my story, the next chapter will be coming soon.. with more gray and Natsu and a little bit LucyxLoke.

I want to ask something, Who should be the uke and who the seme? And did it have much Grammatical errors?

**To be continued...**

**Ps**: Please! Please! PLEASE! review, that will give me motivation to continue writing this story... I Thank you for reading this chapter and...

Jugem Jugem Shit-Tossing The Life Of Shin-chan's Two-Day-Old Underwear Balmung Fezalion Issac Schneider 1/3True Love 2/3 Hangnail Anxiety Betrayal Knows My Name Or Does It Really Ignore Calls Squid Dogfish Halibut Trout-Cod Dogfish This Is a Different Dogfish,I'm Talking About The Dogfish Shark Kaluga Angler Ray Yuuteimiyaoukimukou Pepepepepepepepepepepepe All's Well That Ends Well Runny Diarrhea(Gintama) also want to thank you for reading this story.


	2. plan A:The amusement park!

**A/N: Hello, this is the second chapter of my story and in this chapter will Gray and Natsu go to the amusement park.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fairy tail, if I did, this is what you would be excepting.

**Warning:** This story contains boyxboy, if you don't like that, don't read it.

**Rating:** Currently T, but it can change to M.

**PS:** I've decided. Natsu will be the uke and Gray the seme.

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 1: Plan A: The amusement park.**

* * *

**At fairy tail  
**

It was as busy as ever in Fairy Tail. People's where talking on all sides, and sometimes you could hear people's screaming, just like today. Even with all that screaming you could hear running footsteps from outside. The sound of footsteps became louder and louder until they reached the door. The door was opened with full force and the red-haired person at the door ran so hard as she could to the place where Gray Sat. Gray turned his head and saw her coming and got a scared feeling" E-Erza, Is there something wrong." Erza looked at Gray and sat beside him. There came immediately a smile from her face. "Gray? Did something happen when I and Lucy were gone, yesterday?": She asked. Gray looked at her with wide eyes. Not only did he dare not to tell how weird Natsu was acting, but he also dared not to say they were hugging, because normally they always fight.

"Why do you ask? Of course, nothing happened. I was gone right away." It didn't felt right for Gray to lie to Erza, but it was the only option for him. Erza looked at him intently and every moment he felt increasingly uncomfortable. Erza knew it would be difficult to get the truth out of Gray, so she stood up and walked away. Until Erza was completely gone, took Gray a deep breath. "Fortunately, She left. I didn't know how I had to persevere any longer.": thought Gray as he stood up. He walked through all the people in the guild and saw Lucy in a dark corner alone sitting on a table. He walked to her and sat beside her at the table. "Lucy? Why are you so depressed?": Asked Gray." It's l.." She stopped with talking and laughed at Gray with a fake smile and said there's nothing wrong. Gray knew that she didn't wanted to talk about it, so he knocked on her back and said that everything will be alright before he left.

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

Erza walked through the streets of Fiore in search of Natsu, she was looking for ten minutes and finally found him sitting by the river. "I finally found you, you can't hide anymore, even if you didn't". She said while running to Natsu. When she arrived she sat beside Natsu. "Natsu? Is something wrong?": She asked. Natsu looked at Erza as he saw she was looking at him with deadly eyes.

Natsu felt at one time threatened when Erza looked at him. "W-Why do you ask": Asked Natsu with shivering legs. The number of clouds began to rise and there were drops rain falling down and in a few seconds it started pouring. This was the perfect opportunity for Natsu to run away, but at that moment grabbed Erza his arm and pulled an umbrella from her bag away,"We can share this umbrella together, so you can tell me everything." Natsu shivered a little, took a deep breath and looked at Erza." Erza, there's really nothing wrong." Erza squeezed Natsu's arm harder and looked at him with deadlier eyes than before. "Natsu! You're going to tell me everything, otherwise ... " Natsu was too afraid to run away, so he sat next to Erza and began telling his story. After a few minutes Erza knew everything." So you like Gray, but you still think he"s a bastard and you didn't know what to do, so you hugged him. AAH! That's so cute, but I didn't know you could hate and love someone at the same time and I didn't knew you would ever fall in love. Natsu turned his head away." Would you please not say that. It's embarrassing.": He said with a red blushing face.

The rain finally stopped and the sky began to brighten. Erza stood up and watched the sun that was for a bit behind the clouds."Natsu, I have a plan for the two of you to get together": Said Erza in a proud way. Natsu looked at her in amazement. "Do you really have a plan, but I don't want that. It's too..?": Said Natsu.

Erza looked at Natsu with a broad smile. "When I plan on getting the two of you together, I will also use this plan for Loke and Lucy. I want to see you all with happy faces again.": Said Erza with her head down. Natsu looked at her even more surprised than before." What do you mean by Loke and Lucy." Erza looked ar him and sighed. "That's a long story, I'll tell you later. First I tell you the plan. You will go with Gray to the amusement park. " Natsu looked at her and smiled, but at the same time also a little bit sad. "There is definitely no change that Gray will go and I also don't want to go! "_There I go again. Lying to myself". _Erza hit her hands together." Leave that to me, Natsu!"

**3 O'clock( Fairy tail)**

"I'm Bored. There's nothing for me to do. A little excitement would be great!": Murmured Gray while stripping his clothes again.

"Gray? Your clothes.": Said Mirajane.

"Woah! Since when did I take them of!"

Again, just like the other time was the door opened with full force and the red-haired person standing there walked in the direction of Gray.

"Gray!": Come with me for a little while. We need to talk": She shouted while dragging Gray to outside.

She dragged him to her house and tied him to the bed, she grabbed her whip and was ready to strike him down with it if he didn't listen to her.

"You will go to the amusement park tomorrow": She said while swinging her whip. Gray felt uncomfortable and was too afraid to say 'No'."Okay, I'll go. But why?"

Erza looked at him and laughed." Didn't you said you wanted some fun when we were in the guild?"

Gray thought about what he had said and once regretted it." Tch!, I just had to keep my mouth shut": He Murmured. " Erza! Should I go alone?": He asked.

Erza looked at him and laughed again, but this time in a scarier way." Don't worry, you're not alone. You will go with Natsu!"

"HUH? Why Natsu!"

**XXX-AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK-XXX**

**Natsu p.o.v**

"Oi! Natsu! Where do you want to go first": Asked Gray with an annoyed voice.

Natsu kept looking at Gray in a surprised manner._ "How did Erza managed to let Gray say 'yes' to go, I hope she didn't hurt him. Erza can be painful sometimes, but I want to go to an amusement park with lucy or someone who's funny, not with Gray. I love him, but I don't want to go with him. It's difficult to talk to him in a normal way, since yesterday"_

"NATSU! Are you listening?": Asked Gray irritated." At least answer me, you're getting annoying". Natsu looked shocked at Gray when he heard that he was annoying. "L-Let's go to the f-ferrisweel": He said with an anxious voice while pushing Gray to the ferris wheel. _"Look, I can't even say it in a normal way!"_

" W-Wait ! Natsu! Don't push, it hurts": He said while resisting.

**XXX-AT THE FERRISWEEL-XXX**

**Gray p.o.v**

_"Why did that bastard chose the ferris wheel .This is not Natsu's style, he normally would go to the rollecoaster, even if he 's going to hurl and why is he blushing, I don't understand it at all."_

Natsu stood up and walked back and forth with a sickening sight to Gray. "G-Gray! Help me!". Gray looked up to Natsu who stood before him and was a little scared. _"W-Why is he so scary, better not come near me, Natsu."_ When Natsu stood before him, he looked at him and drew closer to his face. "N-Natsu! Don't c-come closer!": He said with a trembled face._ "It's a little bit weird for a guy like you to come close to me, s-so please stay away"._

When Natsu's lips almost came into contact with that of Gray's, he fell apart and landed with his head on Gray's lap. "N-Natsu, are you sick. You're acting the whole day a little bit weird ': asked Gray when he looked anxiously at the sick Natsu." I warn you. If you're going to puke on me, you're gonna die. "

**end p.o.v**

When they almost reached the ground awakened Gray the sleeping Natsu who slept on his lap, so that nobody else saw them . When Natsu awoke they walked off the ferris wheel.

Gray still looked a little worried to the sick and a bit weird (in his mind) Natsu. "Natsu, where do you want to go now.": He asked.

Natsu looked at Gray and saw him with a worried glance at him and blushed. _" What the heck! G-Gray is w-worried about me". _Natsu still felt sick and still had the urge to puke. "G-Gray! Let's go home.": He said.

Gray looked shocked at Natsu and thought of the torture that Erza would give. "Please just stay a little bit lo ...": Before he was done Natsu interrupted him. "Do not worry! Erza won't do anything": Said Natsu while kissing on Gray's cheek. Before Gray could realize it was Natsu already gone.

"N-Natsu, what the hell is wrong with you?

**XXX-AT THE RIVER-XXX**

"What did you say!": Shouted Erza. " My perfect plan failed, but don't worry, I have a second plan!"

Natsu looked at her with an annoyed face." Erza, Shouldn't we just stop this? I don't want this, let just leave it by this": He asked.

When Erza heard his question, she took her whip out again and started swinging with it. "Natsu, What did you say?": She asked while hitting with her whip on the ground.

Natsu looked in fear at Erza and did not know what to say to her. "L-Let's g-go plan for F"

Erza looked at Natsu and smiled. "Good boy! But it's still plan B, I only have three plans ,you know."

* * *

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

This was the second chapter of my story, hope you liked it, I'm thinking to update my third chapter in two weeks( unless I get more inspiration"reviews") 'cause I'm going to update two chapters at the same time ( I think if I have the time), one of the date of Loke and Lucy and one about Erza's second plan, but if you are not interested in loke and lucy's date, you should say that, then I will only write if Erza's plan was a succes or a failure.

Thank you for reading, see ya next time, don't forget to review XD

**To be continued...**


	3. plan B: The Hot Spring!

**A/N: Hello peoples, thanks for reading my story so far and also thanks for the reviews. This chapter will go about Erza's second plan, I hope you will like it.**

** Warning:**This story contains boyxboy, if you don't like it , don't read it ~_~

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fairy tail.

**Chapter 3: Plan B The Hot springs!**

* * *

**11 a.m**

Natsu looked out the window and saw the sparkling stars shine. "Ahh, I don't want this anymore. Why did I tell Erza about my unsure stupid and annoying feelings. Wait! It's not my fault, she forced me" He sighed.

At that moment someone swung the door open and he looked shocked in that direction. He saw lucy with a half torn skirt, disordered hair, mud on her top and a broken bag. He felt that the date was a disaster, but what did actually happen that she ended like this? He knew he would be kicked out her house if he asked about it. He looked at her-searching and to his surprise she began to laugh. "Hahaha, I've never had such a fun date." Natsu looked at her with astonished eyes, and didn't knew what to say. He had expected that she would shout on him.

She walked with her broken bag toward Natsu and pulled out a silver ring. "Look Natsu! Look what Loke has given me! Isn't it beautiful." Natsu looked intently at the silver ring in front of him." Would Gray give me one too if we were a couple?" Then it occured to him what he was thinking and shook his head in front of Lucy. "No, what am I saying, don't think about these things, think of something else... think of ... fish!. Would Gray give me fish! Ahhh! Don't think like that, I'm not Natsu.. I mean Happy. To prevent that Lucy would ask something about why he shooked his head he suddenly started about the torn clothes and her hair. She explained that all this happened because her top was stuck between the door, making it tore, she later fell into the river and then into the mud, making her hair disordered, but she explained that Loke it much worser had. Before she wanted to continueing her story, Natsu interrupted her and said that he already heard enough!

"This is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard. Where did you fall in the mud?"

When Lucy had showered and had put her clothes on, she finally realized that Natsu was in her house sitting on her bed. She really wanted to say what's he's doing here, but it really looked a little bit stupid to say it right now, instead of in the beginning.

"Natsu, let's go on a mission? I need to pay my rent this month!": She asked.

Natsu looked at her and he wanted to say "yes", but then he realised that he's going to the hot springs with Gray. " I'm sorry Lucy, I can't go, 'cause... It's just I can't.": He said. " Of course I'm not going to say anything about it, what will she think? And I'm going to t-the Hot springs with Gray? Why did Erza chose that place." But why didn't Gray realised nothing about my weird actings.

Natsu stood up and without Lucy noticed had he left her house. Outside people where talking enthusiastic about next week's festival . "Will Gray ask me to join him to dance at the festival? HUH? What am I thinking again, at least don't think of him outside, before people's will look at me. I hope nobody saw me.

He headed to Fairy Tail, so he could have some fun with the people there. At that moment he saw a familiar person with a familiar face on a bench. To his surprise he saw Jellal lying on the bench. It seemed like he's sleeping. Natsu stared at the Jellal in front of him, and thought to himself what he is doing here. At that time, Jellal opened his eyes and saw Natsu with big eyes looking at him. He was in real shock, so he stood up with force. He had not even realized that he was sleeping outside. Natsu kept looking at him with big eyes, which began to be more and more scarier "Jellal! What're you doing here and why are you sleeping here?". Jellal who's still not fully awake looked with hazy eyes at the pink-haired boy before him.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing here? Why am I here sitting on this bench, did you take me here?: Asked the half sleepy Jellal.

Natsu looked at him with annoyed eyes. "How the hell should I know that, I just arrived a few seconds ago, don't ask me."

Natsu and Jellal talked a while with each other and later went Jellal away. Natsu realized that it was time to go with Gray to the Hot Springs. He grabbed his bag with his stuff in it and went to Fairy Tail. When he arrived he saw Gray with bored eyes looking at him. "Mm ... He doesn't look happy! Did something happen, making him look like this": He thought.

Gray walked with slow steps toward Natsu and grabbed his arm. "G-gray? What's wrong? Let me go!"

Gray looked at him with an evil smile and laughed. "You were scared just a moment ago, HAHAHA, that's so funny!": He laughed.

Natsu looked startled at Gray and was a bit shocked to say anything. When Gray left his arm, they left. After a long time in the train sitting next to a puking Natsu, they finally arrived.

"We're finally here!": Said Natsu with a sickening sight.

Gray grabbed his bag and walked with Natsu to the receptionist. When they were done to rent a room, they took a relaxing hot bath together. When they were done, they went back to their room to put down their futon on the floor. Gray was a bit tired and lay on his futon until Natsu threw a pillow on his head.

Gray already knew were this was going, so he threw two pillows on Natsu's head, making Natsu fall on the ground, before Natsu could throw a second pillow, Gray pretended to be sleeping and it's not nice to throw a pillow on a sleeping person. " You damn Ice Hentai!": Yelled Natsu.

He thought if he yelled, Gray would react, but nothing happened, so he also lay on his futon dreaming about what kind of food they have here.

After an hour Natsu and Gray fell asleep, but thanks to the man next door who was making so much sound, Gray waked up. " Shit! Why is he making so much sound, I'm going to tell him with hard words that's already late and people's want to sleep!": Murmured Gray.

He stood up and walked to the door, when he opened it he saw Natsu on the other side eating unknown stuff. Gray just realized that Natsu wasn't in the room. "Natsu? Why are you still awake and why are you eating weird things.?": He asked.

Natsu entered the room and explained that he was hungry, so he went to the kitchen to eat. He also explained that he doesn't care about the food.

"You moron! Don't eat things that are unknown, maybe it's poisened and then you have a problem": Said Gray while closing the door. Totally forgotten the man next door.

Natsu stood up and walked with slow steps to the door." Gray, I don't care about that. It was tasty and I want more, so bye!" : Said Natsu while opening the door.

Before Natsu left, grabbed Gray his arm with all his might and pushed him into the room again, It felt uneasy and Gray began to blush out of nowhere. " Y-You maybe don't care about your life, but I...": Gray was too ashamed to say that in front of Natsu, so he ran away while yelling so hard as he could.

"MAYBE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE, BUT I DO!"

Natsu, the one who's the biggest idiot of all, didn't know what Gray was doing and thought that he was hungry too and that's why he ranned away. Without coming to a conclusion he already layed on Gray's futon and fell in a few seconds asleep. For some kind of reason Gray didn't came back, so Natsu walked the Next day alone to Fairy Tail.

"and..."

"WHERE THE HELL DID GRAY GO?"

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

* * *

Wow! This took a while to upload. Gomennasai! I'm really sorry, Hope this chapter was worth enough. I don't have any reason why it's so late, it's just, I-I was too lazy. *felt to ashamed and ran away*

Hope you liked it and please review... See ya next time!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
